


I've got you under my skin

by bblgumbby



Series: Drarryland 2019 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarryland: A Drarry Game/Fest, Euthymia Baxter (my fave OC), M/M, Tattoos, first submission and i already used my free pass, mention of magical tattoo process, tatted up draco, tatted up harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 17:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18056792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bblgumbby/pseuds/bblgumbby
Summary: Harry and Draco. separately, get the same tattoo from the same tattoo artist. A few of their mutual friends notice and get the wrong idea. Tattoo + Matchmaking AU - At least one section must be a POV other than Harry or Draco - Minimum: 385 words - Maximum 803.(Haha first Drarryland submission and I'm using my free period cos I'm 199 words over. Enjoy! Scream with me in the comments!)





	I've got you under my skin

 

Harry had been her first client, which set her shop firmly on the map of Diagon Alley in the best way possible. Not that she’d ever use his name in advertising, but when asked where he got his tattoos, Harry always gave her name and address. Euthymia Baxter, 73 Diagon Alley, Queen of Wands Tattoo Parlour, established 1998. 

He’d come into the purple and gold shop shy as anything, nervous about the process like most people are with tattoos. She’d just smiled and sat him down, asking if he had any ink ideas. He’d produced two letters— nearly 18 years old, and both to a one Padfoot, upon which Euthymia hadn’t commented. He’d shifted in his seat and pointed to where his parents had signed their names…

On that day, on the first of June 1998, Harry James Potter left the Queen of Wands with a square of muggle plastic wrap surgically taped over his left pectoral, upon which was inked ‘James and Lily’, in his parents own writing. 

After that, the shop was put on the map. 

~○~

The thing about war is that a lot of people are lost… and when people are lost, those that remain feel the need to remember, which to a lot of young witches and wizards meant getting a tattoo, despite the negative stigma of the Dark Mark (which was much more a brand than ink, ask any magical tattooist.) 

That had been Euthymia’s first thought when Draco Malfoy entered her shop in mid-August of that same year, requesting simple black-and-white narcissus flowers over the pink scar that had once been the Mark. 

She’d gently held his wrist and examined his arm. “I’d prefer to use a gun for yours… might avoid some painful memories for you, what do you think?” He’d rubbed over his arm, glancing up at her.

“I think… that’s probably a good idea.”

“I can’t imagine how painful that must’ve been, being branded like that,” she said, beginning the sketch. “You don’t have to worry, this one won’t hurt nearly as much.” She’d had been right; he hadn’t teared up, even during the shading. 

Draco Malfoy had left the shop a pleased man, his forearm wrapped in clear plastic.

~○~

The first run-in at her shop occured in 2000. Draco had been on the table, on his front, shirtless as Euthymia carefully tapped out the outline of a dragon on his shoulder. The door opened and Harry stepped through, though the curtain was up for privacy.

“Euthymia? If you’re busy, I can come back—”

“No, no, Harry, it’s fine, I’m just with a friend,” she called back, pausing in her tapping the magicked ink into Draco’s skin. “Do you mind if he keeps us company? Might be a good distraction for when I work closer to your spine…” She lowered her voice, so Harry couldn’t hear.

Draco just scoffed quietly. “Why not, though I doubt there’s much conversation to be held.”

“Come on through, Harry, grab a seat.”

Harry pulled back the curtain and blanched at the half-naked Draco lounging on Euthymia’s table, arms tucked under his pale head, half a dragon sketched out on his back.

“Malfoy? You come here, too?”

“Don’t think of Euthymia less for serving me, Potter. Like you, I only want the best magical ink, so here I am.” Euthymia patted Draco’s non-inked shoulder fondly, and watched from the corner of her eye as Harry’s dark skin flushed. “Have a seat, Potter, don't just stand there ogling me.”

Harry had spluttered a bit, but took his seat, watching as Euthymia continued tapping her wand to the chisel.

He stayed and chatted with the pair of them for the duration of Draco's appointment, witnessing the tattoo form over that pale skin. When Euthymia was done and the dragon moved for the first time, coiling around Draco's bicep and fluttering its wings, Harry gasped and Draco grinned. 

That was when Euthymia knew for sure there was something between them that went unsaid.

~○~

The 5th anniversary of QoW was fast approaching and Harry and Draco had sat in on each others’ tattoo appointments more often than not since Draco's dragon. Draco had been there for Harry's twinkling sirius star, as well as the phase-shifting moon. Harry had sat in on Draco's constellation on his other shoulder, as well as the runes across his ribs. 

Rarely was one seen around the shop without the other closeby, which is why Euthymia is surprised when each man separately brings her the same sketch of a golden snitch, expressing interest in getting it tattooed. It was obviously a couple's tattoo, as the pair had both been seekers in school… she just didn't know why they wouldn't come in together. 

Harry had gotten his done first, the fluttering snitch now taking up a few inches on the front of his right forearm. Euthymia said nothing, then, about Draco's upcoming appointment for the same ink.

Euthymia feigned innocence as Draco entered the shop alone later that week. She began work on his nape, humming to herself. 

“You know… usually couple tattoos are done in the same session, with both people present.”

Draco frowned slightly, cocking his head. “What now?”

“Couple tattoos, like the snitches for you and Harry.”

“Wait-- they aren't a set--”

“They're the same picture from the same book, I'm pretty sure they're matching.”

At that precise moment, Harry Potter moved the curtain aside and grinned when he saw Draco. “Oh, you're here, that's cool--”

“Potter! Please tell me you didn't get a snitch tattooed recently!” Draco pleaded, face and neck quickly pinking.

“Erm, I did, yeah,” Harry said, confused as he moved so Draco could see the moving ink. “Why-?”

“Because it seems we're going to match,” Draco said, red in the face and nervous. Harry paused for a solid 10 seconds before blushing and rubbing the back of his neck.

“...I wouldn't mind that…”

Euthymia just chuckled. “You know… tattooed wedding rings are on the rise… just so you're aware.”

 

~○~

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Yay, my first fic if my first fest!  
> Happy to answer any questions about Euthymia, her shop, or the magical tattooing process, if you have them :)
> 
> I had such a good time writing this... and i totally want a snitch tattoo at the nape of my neck, which is where Draco got his, jsyk.
> 
> Ta for now!! 
> 
> ~○~


End file.
